The use of roof covers and canopy tops have been described in prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,942 issued Jun. 5, 1951 to Supplee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,182 issued May 14, 1996 to Aragon et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,395 issued May 23, 1989 to Lovaas, disclose truck bed covers which are intended to protect the cargo from the elements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,182, has one fixed panel, under (or over) which a plurality of other panels slide and has motor driven elements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,779 issued Mar. 30, 1993 to Mizuno et al. also discloses a telescoping roof with a stationary rear panel over which other panels slide; such sliding is motor driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,290 issued Jul. 4, 1995 to Greene Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,656 issued to Carroll Nov. 9, 1993, disclose golf cart covers intended to protect both the passengers and the cargo from the elements. These covers can be distinguished from the present invention in several ways. For example, the covers themselves are flexible--i.e., made from plastic or canvas thus they may be retracted differently. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,656 describes a cover that rolls up when not in use, and is hidden from view by a shroud. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,290 describes a canopy which pivots on hinges to allow access to the cargo carrier.
Neither of the two golf cart covers has the improved telescoping cover system of this invention.